Join me in death
by matsuo-san
Summary: Une pluie battante, un paysage ternit par un futur orage. Un espoir qui s’envole en même tant que la vie de quelqu’un. C'est un one-shot yaoi sasu/naru. Venez lire et laissez votre avis! Merci.


Titre : Join me in death

Disclamer : Ces personnages ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les mettre en scène.

Résumé : Une pluie battante, un paysage ternit par un futur orage. Un espoir qui s'envole en même tant que la vie de quelqu'un.

Couple : SasuNaru.

Raiting : T, mai rien de très méchant juste pour le principe du yaoi !

* * *

_Join Me In Death_

_De la pluie. Partout de la pluie. _

Un univers de pluie se dessine à des kilomètres à la ronde, étouffant le moindre bruit et limitant la vision. Des nuages noirs barrent l'horizon et sonnent l'arrivée d'un orage. Le vent s'engouffre dans les feuilles roussies et les fait virevolter dans un tourbillon rougeâtre.

La terre souffre. Le monde se ternit devant le retour de la nuit. La nuit marque la fin d'une époque et le début de la désolation. Le sang en est la marque, il recouvre l'étendu verdâtre et la souille. L'horizon est la cicatrice d'une guerre qui fut sanglante et lugubre.

Les corps qui s'amassent, abandonnés, offrent un avenir sombre. Alors, qu'une dernière lueur d'espoir, s'avance fébrilement. Le jeune brun au corps meurtri tente inlassablement de se relever. Il cherche une façon de s'échapper de son inévitable destin.

Sa main se porte sur son abdomen mais rien n'y fait, le sang s'écoule sans relâche. Un gémissement passe la barrière de ses lèvres et accompagne une légère écume. Il tousse rageusement puis passe son poing sous son menton.

_Des bruits de courses. Un hurlement. _

Sous des pas puissants et attifes, l'eau émet une triste litanie. Le jeune blond qui accourt ne peut retenir les larmes qui s'accumulent au bord de ses prunelles. Son monde a été anéanti. La teinte de la vie a viré au gris et le néant semble plus proche que jamais. Son cœur le fait souffrir plus que jamais. Sa poitrine semble se fendre.

Le blond se jette violement sur le sol boueux et pourpre, le souffle court. Il passe et repasse sa main sur le mourant dans des gestes désordonnés. Son corps est pris de tremblement incontrôlable, plus rien de ce qu'il fait n'est cohérant.

Le brun allongé sommairement, lève sa main délicatement pour la poser dans la chevelure trempée de son vis-à-vis. Il la caresse d'un mouvement lent et affectueux. Au passage, il dérive sur la peau halé du blond pour ramasser les perles salés qui maculent son visage.

_Silence. Silence avant le désespoir._

Dans un geste rapide, le blond se retire du contacte de la peau blanchâtre de son ami. Il pose sa tête dans l'étoc de ses mains et essaye de remettre de l'ordre dans le déluge de ses émotions. Sa voix s'élève ensuite comme un éco et vient frapper l'âme du brun.

- Viens, nous rentrons….

- Na…ru…to…

- Chut…

- Mais…

- Allez ! Viens ! Nous rentrons. (_Un temps d'arrêt puis un soupire_). Enfin…

- Je ne pourrais pas…

- Si !

- Je vais mourir !

- Tu mens ! Tu vas vivre ! (_Il s'en persuade lui-même à chaque parole_) Je t'ai enfin retrouvé !

- Tu ne peux pas…

- Si je peux ! Tu vas vivre !!(_Un visage presque fou le dessine_) Tu m'entends !!Tu ne me laisseras pas, je t'ai enfin retrouvé ! Après toutes ces années.

_Une parole plus qu'il en faudrait. Une sorte de passion._

Le jeune brun ne pouvait répondre à cela. Il venait de réveiller en lui le souvenir de tous ces jours loin de lui, de toutes ces nuits à penser à une passé révolu. Il tourna la tête pour éviter le regard écume de son comparse. Il lui fait trop mal.

_Un grondement sourd. _

L'orage n'est plus loin, un éclair brise même le ciel dans un sillon arqué. Il semble accompagner la colère sourde que le jeune renardeau retient.

- Je ne veux pas…(_Il se détourne de lui_) C'est impossible, pas maintenant ! Je t'en supplie, reste avec moi… Souffle Naruto.

- …

- Je…Le monde n'aura pas la même couleur si tu partais encore !

- Je n'ai pas le choix…Répondit faiblement l'Uchiwa.

- On l'a toujours !! (_Il tremble_)Tu as pris celui de quitter le village !!

- Je ne suis pas assez fort contre la mort.

- AH ! Toi, le grand Uchiwa ! (_Il rit jaune_) Perdre un combat !

- Tu ne comprends pas…

_Un regard perdu. Un regard suppliant. _

Le jeune Uzumaki s'avance un peu plus vers son pire ennemi, sa plus grande faiblesse… Son plus grand amour. Il pose sa tête sur son torse blessé et respire abondamment son odeur épicé. Il entend les battements de son cœur accéléré puis peu à peu se radoucir. Ils viennent même à s'essouffler de plus en plus.

_Le temps s'arrête presque. _

Les secondes se transforment en minute et l'espoir se tarit avec elles. La main tremblante et halé de Naruto vient à son tour se poser sur l'abdomen du brun, pour glisser sans aucune honte sur sa blessure béante. Il la touche sans pour autant être sûr qu'elle existe réellement. Elle lui parait irréelle.

- Je croyais que… Pleura le blond.

- Je sais…

- Nous aurions dû avoir une chance… Une seule… (_Il pleure_.) J'aurais voulu recommencer comme avant… Ou même plus loin… (_Il regard le regard presque éteint de Sasuke_)Mais tu me laisses encore… (_Sa voix tremble_) C'est injuste… Je n'aurais plus aucune chance de te battre, de te détester… De… (_Il s'arrête quelques secondes_) De t'…

- Je sais Naruto, moi non plus.

- Je ne supporterais pas. (_Il tourne ses yeux vers le ciel noir_) Une vie comme celle-là, c'est insupportable.

- Tu vas devoir l'accepter. (_Une toue incontrôlable secoue violement son corps et le sang gicle de sa bouche_.)Il…Le faut…

- Non…

_Une dernière envie. Quelque chose d'incontrôlable. _

Le brun rassemble ses dernières forces. Il prend entre ses paumes couvertes de rouge le visage de son ami et le ramène près de son visage. Il hésite un instant mais après tout, il sait qu'il n'a rien à perdre. Il s'empare des lèvres douces et charnues de Naruto et se délecte d'un baiser passionné qui lui est rendu. Leur amour ne laisse plus de doute, leur tristesse non plus.

Les larmes salées de Naruto se joignent à celle de son ennemi et ensemble, ils pleurent un avenir inéluctable. Quand le soleil aura reprit sa place, le corps encore chaud de Sasuke, ne sera plus que froideur et mélancolie. Naruto le sait et c'est pour cela que cet instant n'est plus que le dernier à passer à ses côtés. Il en savourera chaque seconde.

Il n'y peut-être qu'une façon de changer cet avenir. Mais est-ce qu'il pourra le rejoindre dans la mort ?

FIN

Si vous n'aimez pas ou si vous aimez un rewiews est si simple !


End file.
